


Cross My Heart

by soIiIoquy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage POV, Ben POV, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, Kylux Positivity Week (Star Wars), M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Pining, Petty Armitage Hux, Pining, Protective Ben Solo, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Soft Kylux, benarmie, but also idiots, especially ben, honestly this is mostly just simple fluff, idiots to lovers, they are wealthy private school prodigies, with a teensy bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soIiIoquy/pseuds/soIiIoquy
Summary: "You gotta promise."Ben’s pinky tightened around Armie’s, face set in determination even with the faint flush on his round cheeks and a watery haze in those big, amber brown eyes. "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.""You swear?" Ben’s gaze didn’t waver. "Really truly swear?""I swear," he nodded with a decisive huff. Then his plush lips grew into that wide, impossible to deny smile. "One day I’ll take you away from here, Armie, and we’ll be together forever."Armitage stared up at the sky. Rich blue drifting softer and darker with the evening light while passing clouds went from white wisps to puffs to bundles of grey as the sweet, static scent of another coming storm filled the air. He crushed a handful of cool grass beneath him, sleek and fresh, inhaling a petrichor breeze.Liar.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Implied Future Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week the 3rd





	Cross My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little spur of the moment fic that disrupted my attempts to work on other wips back during _Kylux Positivity Week 2.0_. Then, as was the way of 2020, some stuff happened on my end that just kinda derailed me even further. I’d had the outline for this fic mostly done back then, and with the coming of _Kylux Positivity Week the Third_ I was inspired to continue with it! Especially with the day 8 prompt being ‘past prompts revisited’. Anywho, all the Prompts used:
> 
> Kylux Positivity Week 2.0 (2020):  
> Prompts used: _**Day 4** – First Kiss, **Day 7** – Alternate Universes (choice Modern AU), **Day 8** – Wildcard/Favorite Kylux Trope (choice High School AU)_
> 
> Kylux Positivity Week the Third (2021):  
>  _ **Day 8** – Past Prompts Revisited (i.e. the above)_  
> 
> 
> The way I split the chapters made it so they are on the shorter side of my usual, but I didn’t really like how it would cut when trying for longer ones. Also, **this fic takes place over about a two-month period of mid spring in their senior year of high school.**
> 
> I’m honestly not really sure how I feel about this fic. It is just a small piece of fluff, really, but not my best I guess? I don’t know. My feelings aside, I really hope it’s enjoyed nonetheless! ♡
> 
> \--
> 
> I also made a moodboard!! – view on [tumblr](https://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com/post/645143625057140736/cross-my-heart-kylux-benarmie-mature) or [pillowfort]() (when able)
> 
> And check out the [Kylux Positivity Week tumblr](https://kyluxpositivity.tumblr.com) page for many more wondrous contributions to this fandom and event!

_The Pinky Swear_

_An eternally binding act of hooking pinky fingers together to seal the deal_

_The highest of all promises; an unbreakable oath_

_-_

_Now_

_Cross your heart and hope to die_

_Stick a needle in your eye_

_If this solemn vow, you should break_

_Then no more breaths, shall you take_

_\---_

**{** [] **} Ben POV {** [] **}**

" _Ben!_ Ben get back here!"

Ignoring her, Ben continued to storm out of the house and off the grounds. He didn’t want to deal with one of Leia’s tirades. It made his ears hurt and his skin itch, like he wanted to escape from his very body just to get away from the overbearing presence of such an otherwise distant ‘mother.’

He’d gotten into another fight at school, sentenced to another suspension. It was only three days compared to the other party who got a week. And while they honestly deserved a lot worse than just that, the decision wasn’t made because they were found ‘more at fault’ though they absolutely were. It was simply because of Ben’s family name. And god did he hate that. He hated the special treatment; he hated the spotlight and attention, famous and infamous in equal measure for both himself _and_ his family. But he’d have gladly used the ridiculous nepotism if that meant something actually being done about those disgusting bullies at that damned pretentious academy.

This wasn’t the first, not the second or third, not even the tenth time this had happened. Ben had always had issues getting along with others. He didn’t particularly like people to begin with, so unavoidably being the son of one of the most influential families in the country, let alone the area, did not help that or his ability to avoid everyone. Since he was little he’d had skirmishes and bully problems, but it didn’t really become a ‘thing’ until his last year of middle school. He was fourteen, already practically six foot, and starting to bulk up almost as fast as he’d grown tall. It was the first time in all the years they’d gone to school together that he and Armitage Hux shared PE class.

A long time ago they were once friends, best friends who were always together. Ben didn’t remember what exactly changed between them that turned their close friendship into the antagonistic rivalry they had today – or more accurately, he never knew _why_ it happened to begin with. Seemingly out of the blue Armitage had started being a little weird and distant toward him, then he turned cold and mean, and after another fight of petty insults they went from being friend – argumentative or not – to enemies of a sort. Ben hadn’t even wanted that back then, but he’d been so angry and hurt and confused, he could never bring himself to apologize or try to fix things, and clearly Armitage had no intention to either. And then one day, it had been so long it was too late to bother trying.

Yet despite their history, that first day in the locker room Ben glanced over to where Armitage was changing. He didn’t know what compelled him to look, but for some reason he did, and in doing so he spotted a small bruise on Armitage’s thin upper arm and one near his collarbone. Something hot boiled up inside him when he stared at those ugly purple spots staining Armitage’s pale skin.

Much like the sudden urge to look at the boy, Ben couldn’t discern why he felt that way then, and even now he didn’t know for sure, but the anger welling up dizzyingly fast that day had burned and scarred him to the core. In the wake of the emotional rush he’d nearly asked about them, but the marks were covered almost as fast as they’d been revealed, and Ben had hurriedly turned his head away before Armitage could catch him staring.

For days those bruises haunted him, and each one of those days he'd tried to catch a peak at Armitage to see them, to see if there were more. When he’d finally thought he could put the strangeness behind him, Ben stumbled upon an answer to his pervasive curiosity.

A group of three boys had cornered Armitage against a pale, shadowed wall in a stairwell alcove after school. Normally Ben would have escaped the building as soon as possible, but that day he’d had detention. Armitage likely had Student Council duties, so him still being present wasn’t odd. The situation, however, was.

Ben had been frozen at first, confused and surprised despite it being obvious what was happening. It didn’t go much further; footsteps approaching the stairwell had the group jerking straight and soon left to avoid being caught. But Ben still stayed and stared at Armitage, who likewise lingered just a moment longer.

As long as he’d known the other boy, Armitage was slight. Even growing taller he didn’t fill out much elsewhere, and his rather pale complexion along with the tendency to be either smirking smugly or frowning also hadn’t diminished with age. And yet… He’d looked a little smaller, a little paler. His face wasn’t smirking nor frowning, it wasn’t distraught or angry. It was just…distant, somehow. There was something disturbingly empty, yet…lonely? in his eyes that’d sent a shiver through Ben.

To this day he couldn’t erase that look from his mind. It was an expression he’d never imagined Armitage Hux wearing, and from then on Ben never did again. Nonetheless, that didn’t change the fact he’d retained it as if the unnerving visual had been branded as indelibly as the anger he’d first felt upon witnessing those bruises marring the boy’s skin.

Rather than let the matter go as none of his business, rather than breath a word of it to Armitage or a teacher or his parents, Ben had hunted down those three boys and it was too easy to wring confessions of hurting Armitage from their frightened mouths. After that, Ben didn’t recall, only that the other boys were down and his knuckles were bloody.

He’d been suspended for a week. The rumors that already existed about him exploded and spread like wildfire, making his efforts to avoid and hide from others all the more difficult. His parents were furious—well, Leia was furious, Han wasn’t happy but he hadn’t exactly truly chastised Ben either. It was honestly more like Leia was punishing the both of them as opposed to just Ben. Of course he’d been grounded too, and their already uncomfortably overbearing yet distant presence in his life became worse. In the end, the only person who didn’t really change at all toward him, was Armitage. Ben never told Armitage about what happened, and he had no idea if Armitage ever knew why he did what he did.

Or why he continued to do so now. Every fight he’d gotten into since had been because of assholes bullying Armitage. And with each passing year the bullies grew worse.

He wasn’t blind, and he certainly wasn’t stupid. Ben knew what those looks meant, overheard those nasty comments. Not everyone who bullied Armitage did it because they didn’t like him or his family – at least not entirely. They didn’t all eye him with anger or contempt, some of those disgusting bastards leered at him with taunting and lust.

That’s what happened this time around.

There were four of them. One was definitely just an asshole who either got his kicks from bullying or particularly hated Armitage for one reason or another, two were similarly so but used more of that borderline suggestive teasing. They were the cliché sort who were probably a little repressed and would likely be bi to some degree or another if the world weren’t so heteronormative, and toxically forceful about being so. Probably the loathsome kind who if they ever did get with a guy they’d just brush them off after a fuck, claiming it was the other’s fault, that they were ‘seduced.’ Really it was the leader of the group that worried and infuriated Ben the most. It was so obvious from the vile way he was staring at Armitage; how he fucking shivered once when his lackeys made those offensive remarks. He was a super repressed fucker, definitely dangerous, with his eyes set on Armitage.

The second he was able, Ben retaliated, and he made damn sure to specifically threaten that so called leader until he was stammering tearful, bloody apologies.

Unsurprisingly that guy said nothing about what transpired during their _conversation_ when they were called to the dean’s office. None of the boys elaborated on the ‘whys’ really, which was to be expected. As if they’d admit to bullying in the first place, let alone what any possible intentions might have been.

Ben couldn’t care less about the punishment. He hadn’t listened to the rebuke of the dean, and he’d equally ignored his mother’s ranting. They were little more than broken records. He was tired of it, and he was tired of idiots. Really, he was just tired of _people_ , plain and simple. So annoyed and frustrated and goddamn exhausted, and he didn’t want to deal with anyone right now.

Smacking another tree branch in his path, Ben imagined it was the face of that future predator. At least he was nearly to the clearing he liked to relax in. The area was far enough from the estate to allow him to feel he could truly unwind, but not so much that he’d take too long to get back whenever he finally decided to return. It was a nice place he’d discovered many years ago. Actually, it was somewhere he’d found with—

He came in sight of the clearing, picturesque through the opening in the forested border where he hesitated. A light breeze wafted across the rich green blades of grass and colorful spring flowers— and the brilliant fiery strands of familiar ginger hair.

Almost as if he’d willed him into existence by the mere thought of the boy, there was Armitage, lying in the middle of Ben’s target. A crimson blanket protected him from the ground, his usual black bag at his side, and a thick book held aloft in his slender hands.

For as long as Ben could remember Armitage had had a book on him. Almost always different, and always in excellent condition despite Ben being certain they’d been read numerous times. There were a few instances where Armitage had read to him from those books he toted around in his black bag. Always a black bag too. It had grown in size over the years, but Armitage’s tastes and habits rarely changed. A predisposition Ben considered annoying and humorous in equal measure. Particularly because it was an easy target to irk the ginger about, and Armitage would never fail to flush with an open-lipped frown. The reaction made him look younger and less rigid, more like the eighteen year old he was rather than a pinched adult.

Ben stared at the other boy, watching him read. It had been his intention for hours now to be lounging there himself. The current roundabout to his much desired plan was unsurprisingly bothersome and aggravating and—

Armitage looked quiet and soft. Something surely fantastical about that little clearing had the tendency to turn prickly, arrogant Armitage Hux _soft_. Whenever Ben happened to find his intended spot taken by the other, he’d yet to be able to kick him out. Because Armitage Hux looked soft.

With a sigh, Ben turned and began back down the path he’d come.

**\---** **{** [|/\|] **} ---**

 **{** [] **} Armitage POV {** [] **}**

Tapping a finger against his crossed forearm, Armitage waited around the corner of the locker-lined hallway as a pair of closely huddled girls were chattering amongst themselves with hushed, excited nerves. It was grating on his ears and dwindling patience, and he wanted them to hurry it up already.

As ever, he’d been keeping tabs on the latest batch of problems threatening his careful existence, and this one had decided to make a move. It was beyond tacky, like a ridiculous after school drama, to slip a note into the locker of your crush. However, it proved much easier to deal with than a face-to-face confession.

Once the girls were gone and he assured again that no one else was coming, Armitage quietly rounded the corner into the hall and down to Ben’s locker. He knew the code; knew every locker code Ben had ever had. This was not the first note he’d snatched, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

The big idiot hadn’t the slightest clue how many girls swooned and gossiped about him. There were some guys, but none were remotely brave enough to attempt any form of contact. Perhaps if Ben weren’t clearly stronger than a good many of them, and maintained a perpetual look of disinterest, anger, and a palpable aura of general intimidation, then there could be a male admirer or two that tried. But Armitage wouldn’t let that happen either. Moreover, it was thanks to that terrible nature of his that those numerous admirers tended to avoid actually approaching the boy in the first place, and certainly wouldn’t do so when a response never came to letters he’d never even seen.

He was just relocking the dial when the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. By the time people began to fill the space, Armitage was nonchalantly down the hall and slithering nimbly among the crowd as they all headed to their next classes.

Tripping him up briefly, Armitage caught sight of Ben shuffling into the hallway, his ruffled dark hair an inverse beacon above the other heads. The boy constantly stuck out. Not to say there was anything particularly eye-catching about him—well, not for things like bright colored hair or clothes, or a boisterous attitude. It was the opposite really. Dark hair, dark eyes, and a dark disposition; he was a bit like a void. Plus he was taller than most at the school and had grown broader seemingly day-by-day since their last year of middle school. For all Ben endeavored to avoid people and the discomforting tedium of interaction with them, shying away from others and brooding into silent corners like a wraith, he simply emitted a presence that was difficult to ignore. It both drew and repelled those around him. The trait was infuriating to be honest, and caused Armitage no end of trouble.

**\--** **{** [/\\] **} --**

Slipping from the smooth car interior without a glance to the chauffeur at the door, hurriedly walking across the crunch of thick, white gravel then thump on intricately carved paving stones, Armitage practically stomped his way through the front door of the main house as it opened for him. He ignored the smartly dressed butler bowing at the grandiose entrance, he ignored the staff who paused in their work to greet him on his way to the wide, curving stairway at the far end of the left wing, and he continued to ignore every person who politely welcomed his return just as they did every day, down to the exact words, cadence, and posture. Typically he ignored them regardless, yet today he was particularly disinterested in two-faced brownnosers who cared for him even less than he did them.

His last class of the school day had been more eventful than usual. A game set between the divided students, and unsurprisingly it resulted in Ben and Armitage reigning supreme right up until the end. And it was _INFURIATING_ that in the final moments he lost to that little shit and his fucking smirk and unfair reflexes. Armitage _only_ lost because Ben was astonishingly fast when he wished to be, and for absolutely NO. OTHER. REASON. It was unjust, a system overly partial to reaction speed rather than intellect. He’d tried to argue his case, which unfortunately didn’t get far, and Ben’s continued hauteur at the forced reality of the game’s outcome only provoked his anger further.

To be— Armitage rolled his eyes at the oncoming thought. To be _fair_ , galling as it was, Ben _was_ smart. Freakishly so. From near infancy Armitage had been hailed a prodigy, and it was almost like an ever-present cloud to his own accomplishments that Ben Organa-Solo – his neighbor since said infancy – was also lauded as one. Ben’s intelligence was the sort that made anyone with smarts feel inadequate. At eleven, Armitage had witnessed the boy go from little to no knowledge of a language as he spoke to another speaking the foreign tongue, to being able to converse with them within the span of an evening. It was baffling and fascinating and goddamn infuriating. Every single stupid little thing always seemed to come so easily to Ben. To his whole fucking family in fact. Of course they weren’t without their scandals and drama – dear god were they not – but still. Still! Armitage worked hard too!

He knew his mind was beyond excellent as well. The only reason he hadn’t simply whisked his way through schooling in its entirety was because he already had numerous things on his plate, and the sooner he was out of school the sooner his father would pile on more. Ben was certainly capable of doing so as well, it was hardly a secret he was no fan of school, however Armitage greatly suspected precious princess Leia Organa wouldn’t allow him to not experience school life. If only to be punishment for his continued problematic behavior, or some such nonsense.

At his bedroom, Armitage narrowly avoided slamming the thick door closed. He was hardly eager to evoke any wrath from his father for ‘disturbing the household with his juvenile petulance.’ He threw his bag on the bed and pulled out his cellphone, fuming as he scrolled through the few contacts and tapped on the icon next to the appropriately named ‘Little Shit.’ The circular avatar was a fluffy black puppy with huge, beseeching brown eyes; it was a stock image choice that came with the phone, and the moment Armitage saw it he couldn’t help but think of Ben. As intimidating as the boy could be, sometimes he really was nothing but a big pouting puppy.

With the chat opened, the black background easy on the eyes, he swiftly typed.

> **[ArmitageHux]** _You did not win today._

As was often the case when Armitage texted him, Ben’s response was quick.

> **[Little Shit]** _i’m pretty sure having the most points makes me the winner_

> **[ArmitageHux]** _That was not a fair match and you know it!_

> **[Little Shit]** _i played by the rules and i won fair.and.square. get over it, gingersnap. can’t have u bursting into flames before i beat ur ass again._

Armitage wanted to scream into the phone, as if somehow Ben would actually hear his fury if he did. His ears were hot from reading that stupid nickname and his teeth clenched painfully at the audacity Ben had to claim he’d secure another victory over him. Like hell he would.

Unable to stop himself from retaliating, they continued to argue in a roundabout, mildly petty fashion that mirrored several ‘conversations’ they’d shared over the years, ending with Armitage assuring Ben he’d utterly wipe the floor with him in the coming mock trial in AP World History. Ben goaded him, of course, but Armitage was confident he’d win. Debating was one of his better skills, and public speaking in any form was not one of Ben’s. Although, a trial _was_ easier, as it allowed one to act more than having to be oneself when presenting something. Ben was deceptively good at acting.

Scrunching his nose at the text staring back at him, silver bubbles with black taunting words, Armitage tossed his phone down at last. Disgruntled still, but he felt calmer and less agitated about the events of the day. Mostly. He reached into his pocket where the note from that silly girl still lingered. A weight in his pocket, and now lead in his hand as he drew it free. In his palm he stared at it, neatly folded, Ben’s name scrawled in disgustingly sentimental calligraphy. He contemplated reading it; he didn’t always read the ones he commandeered, but of those he did, each and every one professed the desire to date him. To be his _girlfriend_. Even the thought of the word made his lip curl, while in unison his fist clenched and crumpled the little note.

Without another thought, he went over to the low dresser opposite his wardrobe, a mock vanity with an aged, bronze framed mirror he’d positioned on top the sleek surface. A memento of his late mother’s. From one of the small drawers on the uppermost left he withdrew a dark green bowl and a box of matches.

It was almost second nature now. Armitage dropped the crushed ball into the bowl, he struck a match, inhaling the burning scent that promised the purest of destruction, and a mere heartbeat later dropped the whole thing onto the offending scrap. Unmoving, he watched the flame creep, then take, then devour.

This was the third in the last month alone. The sharp increase would normally cause greater concern if it weren’t for the fact they were seniors, and the school year was nearing its end. Girls were making a last ditch effort to secure the hand and affections of one of the most eligible persons around—though Ben himself was only eighteen; hardly a _‘bachelor’_ for the taking. However, when one came from old, wealthy families it wasn’t uncommon for early matches, even in this more modern era. And the idea of Ben dating, Ben getting a _girlfriend_ , was one of Armitage’s nightmares. If Ben had a girlfriend, then Armitage’s father would surely want _him_ to find one. Insist on it, really, like it was a bloody competition. That was one thing he’d been dreading with every year that passed and every inch he grew.

Armitage hadn’t been surprised when he’d come to the not so startling realization that girls did absolutely nothing for him, or that his eyes were drawn to boys instead. _But._ Telling that to Brendol Hux was irrevocably out of the question, so steering as far away from the concept of marriage for as long as feasibly possible was preferred. Therefore, Ben could not get a girlfriend. It would be extremely troubling for him if Ben got a girlfriend.

He stared down at the remnants flaking the bowl’s dark interior, the smoke forgotten and the soft ember glow already gone. A droplet upset the ash, its trail hot and singular on his cheek.

Yes. Ben Organa-Solo must not get a girlfriend.

**\---** **{** [|/\|] **} ---**

**Author's Note:**

> Okiedokie, that's the first chapter! I do hope their idiocy is already noticeable; it is a rampant plague and Ben is particularly affected. 
> 
> Something to note, if curious, especially since i don't actually say this in the fic _(cause why would the Force come up this particular way in a modern au)_ , Ben's being a prodigy was me implementing a sort of parallel to him having the Force. Being a swift learner, eerily so at times, and at such a young age making him seem a bit off putting to others, etc. Armitage we already know is a brilliant man, and likely a type of prodigy as well all things considered. I played with that as a way of making them - particularly Ben - seem very 'other' and abnormal compared to those around them. One: that still plays on Ben and the Force parallel, and Two: it gives them reason for a closer connection to each other as people who never seemed to fit in well with others because of this intellectual difference. Really it's just this difference making them close that gives this any real relevance to the fic plot itself, but that _is_ what it's meant to be.
> 
> Another thing if you're curious, it is mentioned later in the fic though not exact, but Armitage is 7 months older than Ben, the both of them having the actual birthdays of Domhnall (May 12th) and Adam (Nov. 19th) respectively. In the real world i think they actually might be in different school years because of where their birthdays are for class year cut offs, but i wanted them in the same school year with Armitage still being just a bit older, and the way it is is just how it played out as i wrote the fic. Yurps.
> 
> And finally, as a common sense PSA: please don't steal people's love notes, regardless of how much you feel for the recipient. Armitage is not a role model in any universe (≧▽≦) Neither is (Kylo) Ben of course, but, yeah.
> 
> _Anyways_ … my tumblr is [nonsensicalsoliloquy](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com) and my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/nonsensicalsoliloquy) is under the same name, in case anyone is interested, and as always any and all forms of love are very much appreciated!! <3


End file.
